Give in To the Sting
by Ififall
Summary: Brett/Mason Fanfiction. Mason meets Lucas and Corey at Sinema alone. Desperate for a Boyfriend, he starts an affair with Lucas, Much to Brett's Horror...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

 **A/N:** Changed a few things in this story.

* * *

He wasn't going out looking for them. But he knew Brett would say otherwise. Mason Hewitt, like Most things in his personal life, planned this in advance. He made sure that Liam had a Date Night with Hayden and set off to Sinema alone. Sure the first time he went there with a Wing-man, he almost got killed by a Wendigo.

But not every night was going to be the **same** right?

He sat at the bar, and ordered a Bloody Mary. He sat answering Texts to Liam on his phone. When a Cute couple started talking to him.

* * *

"Hey, are you alone?" The Brunette asked.

"My Best friend is here...in spirit" Mason acknowledged, holding up his phone.

The couple introduced themselves as Corey and Lucas. They'd been together for over a year. Mason was curious about them, because they'd said they'd met here. But something in Lucas' eyes said otherwise. Mason was listening to them, and trying to focus on Texts from his best friend at the same time.

* * *

He didn't even notice Lucas taking a crafty sip of his drink. He almost thought about telling Liam were he was, that was until Lucas said...

"Are you dating a Were?" He asked.

"Uhh...I wish, I'm dating no-one" Mason told him.

* * *

He saw Lucas rub his wrists and nod.

"It's just the Were's have got a "Thing" for My Corey here. I literally have to beat them away with a Bat" Lucas said.

Mason decided this wasn't the best time to tell this couple that he was Friends with Were's and now an honorary pack member. He was proud of it. But saying it in front of Lucas would be just so **...uncool**. Both Boys were talking about the Night they both met. Corey had said that Lucas was looking for a "Cheap fuck" and that he was just a **"Oncer** " Mason nodded in excitement, but he had no idea what that word meant.

* * *

"But Corey really calmed me down" Lucas said draping his arm around Corey.

Corey then excused himself to the Bathroom.

It was then that Mason saw Lucas taking a sip of his drink.

"Hey!" Mason said playfully, nudging his arm,.

* * *

"You should be flattered I want **your** saliva" Lucas said winking.

"Lucas I'm gonna be honest with you" "

"Sure" Lucas said pulling his chair closer.

* * *

"I'm not...I mean I'm just getting a Handle on the Supernatural stuff. I've hardly got time for the Gay stuff. You know, so without sounding like a total Dumb-ass. What's a oncer"? Mason asked.

He watched Lucas type on his phone. The Teenager stared at Mason before stroking his hand. Mason felt guilty. It was wrong to like this movement so much. Coming from a Kid that he'd only **just met**. Coming from a kid with a loving Boyfriend that just happened to be as cute as Button. Life just wasn't fair. Corey was so sweet.

But Mason couldn't deny being attracted to Lucas. He couldn't help blushing every time Lucas grinned at him.

* * *

"Let's go to the Back" Lucas offered. "I'll show you what a Oncer is"


	2. Caught

A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

That's how Mason found himself at the back of the Sinema, literally. The lights were burning. The Music was blaring. His stomach was churning. But Mason was loving every minute of it. He wanted Lucas to touch him. Maybe even kiss him. It could happen. Mason hewitt could finally get lucky.

"Your heart-beat's fast, sorry" Lucas said.

Mason shrugged noticing the difference between Lucas and Were's. Were's would sense your Chemosignals. Note them, and take advantage. Whereas Lucas almost felt guilty about sensing things. Mason wanted to show him gratitude, but he didn't want to make the first move.

* * *

They weren't boyfriends or anything.

* * *

Mason cupped his hand over his mouth, as Lucas ran his hand's down Mason's chest, leaving Mason kicking himself.

"I should have worked out this week" He thought to himself.

"You're worried" Lucas said.

"More worried than Bill Macy in "In the Flesh" have you seen it? The Zombies aren't called Zombies, they're called PDS suffers. Maybe we should watch it sometime" Mason said.

* * *

"Tell me about it" Lucas asked into his ear.

"Well this Kid called Kieren Walker is the main character and his Death is like a Mystery in the first season, until at the end when you find out..."

Mason couldn't complete his sentence. He would have done, but then he felt the tingling feeling, of lucas's hands digging in his trousers. He made it easier for him, by unzipping himself. Mason hadn't had much experience. Quick fumbles with friends of friends. A Cheeky lick, or a rough tug in a toilet.

* * *

He couldn't judge accurately. But if he had to guess, Lucas had a lot of exprience. He was gently stroking his dick. His gleamed at every noise that Mason was making, as Lucas' mouth reached his neck, Mason was surprised at how cold his lips were, but he figured secretly that Lucas might have been nervous too.

"Are you thinking about Corey?" Mason asked.

"Who?" Lucas said with a chuckle.

* * *

"I know this sounds like High school cliche bullshit. But I don't wanna wreck your relationship"

"Don't focus on that, focus on me" Lucas said.

To direct this into a more romantic route, Mason nodded at him and said.

"To shut me up, you could always kiss me, if you want"

* * *

Lucas nodded back. Mason could feel the weight of Lucas' muscular body, as the boy pressed himself against him. He kissed Mason's neck again and then licked his chin. He tilted Mason's chin up. Leaving Mason waiting for the kiss that would make him Lucas' Corey would always be first, he knew that. But seeing Lucas on the side could only be a good thing, he was sure of it.

Mason's heart quickened as Lucas leaned forward, Mason was ready willing and waiting...

That was until Lucas' was yanked away from him and thrown to the floor.

* * *

"What the fuck?" Mason yelled.

* * *

He saw Lucas land with a thud, and Liam's number one Enemy Brett Talbot was stood infront of him. Yellow eyes and growling.

"I repeat, what the fuck's going on?" Mason asked.

"Run" Brett said, he guessed it was meant to sound commanding, but Mason could hear a drip of desperation in his voice.

* * *

"No, Brett chill out. I'm gonna check on Lucas" Mason said.

He could only manage a step. Brett grabbed him to stop him. He almost twisted his ankle.

"Brett!" Mason whined.

* * *

"We're going" Brett said.

"I'm not going anywhere without Lucas" Mason said.

He was determined, but unfortunately so was Brett. He tried to twist himself away from the larger teenager, but getting away was impossible.

* * *

"Brett let me go"

"No" Brett said flatly.

Moments later Mason was escorted out of the club with Brett hand-cuffing his arms harshly together.


End file.
